warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Leasah Epifano
Early Life Imagination Unbound Steeped from youth in the world of theatre and drama, Leasah's mind always was encouraged to invent and spawn new ideas. Images that tantalize the eyes, a divine grace paired with fluid motion. The allure of unbroken events in a seamless chain to captivate onlookers and bring faint sparks within minds that were far to dull to imagine such on their own or completely drained from the forthright service demanded within the Imperium. Such was the task after all of Leasah and her family, providers of enchanting show to both the discerning and deserving. From an early age, Leasah was deemed a theatrical prodigy, her visions for acts and plays as well as the musings witnessed from her earning the eyes of her parents and the other prominent members of the Epifano Dynasty. Such gifts proved to be the start of a spiral towards unabashed indulgence of the mind and ambition that knew no bounds. Childhood a testing ground that this young visionary strode through with ease and majesty. Her written words drawing appreciation of many, dance a natural outlet for emotion and a ready form of expression, such that each act the young woman was involved in showed far more success than without. Even the siren tones which escaped innocent lips rang forth of a being which knew the strings of hearts and tugged upon them willingly. Enchantment of Innocence The meteoric rise of this young prodigy came at a subtle yet high price, for the gifts bestowed upon her preceeded a curse of sorts upon this bright and vibrant mind. Years of cultivating and honing talents to their absolute peak left a mind obsessed with it's own perfection. One craving the perfect picture and saw the maintaining of innocence as such a route to gain this vivid and splendid image. As such the tugging of strings began and the first to be pulled were those of Leasah's parents. The two who were the most enamored with their daughter's magnificent skills and flair for the dramatic. Feigned ignorance of what was wished lead to compositions and acts both hypnotizing and almost addictive in of themselves. Those involved including Leasah herself pushing flesh to the absolute limit in striving for that ideal of incorruptible innocence amongst vice and venom, an ideal which spoke well to the darker natures of patrons. The urges within bubbling beneath thin flesh in desperation to see such a wondrous light snuffed out akin to a drug and one which Leasah understood all to well. This facade put forth however eroded away at the moral fabric of this young woman, for over the years as her own tools of deceit and manipulation were honed along with the elegant and supple flesh which this prodigal entertainer had been gifted due to her line. The result of such a union producing a shell of sorts, a person craving ever more voraciously the ideal image. Regardless if such a thing was achieved by words, brush, dance, or the enchanted stares of an audience locked upon alluring flesh. The medium was irrelevant, all that mattered was the result, the climatic captivation and addiction put forth into an audience whose sole purpose in that moment being to simply witness Leasah and her work. All else wiped from the minds of a now singular being comprised of seemingly infinite eyes, to only gaze and drink in greedily the show put forth. Spiral of Vice Festering Desire A decaying spirit drives Leasah ever forward in her pursuit for the most vivid and wrenching art ever witnessed or heard. Such a tendency finally broke through the woman's nigh flawless masque and rushed forth in a torrent of crazed painting that marked the start of her manic and warped adulthood. The least apalling of such pieces involving visions of Astartes slain and fallen to a divinely gifted dancer. One which strode through the ranks of the Emperor's finest warriors with an ease that seemed inhuman. The glee on such a performer's face captured perfectly amidst the vivid anarchy of battle alongside the blood of the witness blocking such a display in sickening hues of crimson and black. The first mark of Leasah's instability and heresy as a being which she had come to call the perfect artist was marked upon canvas in oil and ink. One observer claimed that the two magenta orbs present in this piece were able to gaze directly into his soul. As if the painting itself lived and aimed to draw those closer to it. This outburst however was a solitary blasphemy against the God-Emperor which was easily hidden. The handmaiden of the arts continuing forth her creative streak for years to come. Almost painting without end and taking up nearly every possible moment with visions and images that plagued the young mind. Depictions of vivid, impossible scenery abounded as well as the imagery of creatures almost too beautiful to behold. Leasah's fervor was evident however in such things. This devout artist nigh ignoring all other forms of expression and vehemently insisting that, no matter how well or how perfect her finished piece was, it wasn't enough. That somehow, in some inconceivable way she could do better and create an even more captivating piece. Venom Embraced By now such impossible desires were beyond satisfaction. Leasah practicing all forms after her infamous bout of painting ceased with an intensity that seemed almost inhuman. The woman's obsessed mind craving even greater and debauched scenes with which to tantalize and enthrall spectators. Getting to the point where it was simply impossible to work with her save under armed persuasion, as while such a woman was clearly mad and obsessed with obtaining the pinnacle of artistic expression, her work was undeniable in it's quality. Something that no one, even those exhausted and beleaguered actors, would ever deny. Something also which served to be the siren song for this mistress of the arts, for her decline was both rapid and violent. Something culminating over the next several years into a headlong obsession with a being she deifies in place of the Anathema. A being that to her embodies utter perfection and is but an aspect of such glorious and wondrous musings. Serpent's Whisper The windows into a shattered psyche soon prompted ethereal voices that tugged and urged this artisan forth in her deviant cravings and visions of more extravagant displays. A mind long tainted by insatiable obsession falling prey easily to honeyed whispers. At such a point in her life Leasah would soon see the object of her obsession face to face, or at least she would think as such when making footfall upon the pleasure world of Opleia. Largely being the foothold of the Valance Dynasty, Opleia had made it's presence known throughout the Segmentum Tempestus for it's exotic paints and materials for each school of artistic crafting. This reputation tickling the now unhinged woman in such a way that she could not resist travel to this opulent gem adrift the morass of drab and "useless" worlds. Though little did Leasah know that such a journey aimed to be her own downfall and the cementing of faith to one she often calls "Perfection Embodied", for the stepping of heeled feet upon mosaic stone lead her forth towards one she both calls Madame and Queen. Deferring to the one which serves as the conduit for a voice both hypnotising and graceful. Envy was not immediate though, moreso at first as awe was inspired upon entrance into the Valance estate. Sprawling azure marble and polished woods accentuating embedded gems and artwork of the highest calibre bombarded this astute critic upon entrance into what was an event scheduled for the Valance heiress, Dahlia. Of course these things were mundane, the setting itself and the seeming reverence inspired by such a powerful Dynasty ushered forth the aforementioned awe and inspiration which filled Leasah's craved mind. Sparking visions which increased over time to almost a crippling level. Nearly blinding this obsessed woman with scenes of masterful dance and streaks of essence leaving forth from rent flesh. Reality Shattered The party itself was little more than the usual gathering of nobility, narcotics passed around as "favors" of sorts to enhance the enjoyment of such deserving beings. Leasah however not taking any for herself as already this woman seemed to be in a stupor of her own, a euphoria induced from rampant sensation which had no visible source aside from that of a broken mind. However those around simply assumed the drugs were the source and as such eagerly consumed for themselves. Greedy souls needing constant stimulation lest they go insane from montony being the clarion call for that which followed. The entrance of Dahlia was of course majestic and captivating as always, at such a moment, Leasah witnessed the beauty before her and was wracked with both envy and captivation. Unable to look away with the gentle sway of hips as Dahlia descended forth, the focal point for tonight's decadence. Gentle curves and eyes which seemed joyous sparking both carnal lusts and envious hatred of this woman with her striding through the crowds of nobles. Shortly after however, amongst the moans of pleasure and cries of unbound ecstasy, Leasah's own mind flooded with a vision of something that forever changed her view of life. Beholding in her mind the object for which she so long lusted after, the daemon prince Hadrak appearing in a broken mind to she which craved him most. Enthralled eyes unable to leave their focus, she fell upon her knees in awe of this divine being. Unblemished flesh, eyes which tore and captivated without mercy, a figure that belied the seductions of both yet never claimed one side for itself. All these things and countless more flooded the already surrendered soul of the prodigal artist, thus was Leasah's spirit damned and bound to Slaanesh for eternity. The stirrings after such a crescendo only added to the shock and newfound faith Leasah had just so recently acquired. Snapping awake only amongst the bodies of slaughtered nobility, gazing around in a panic before eyes landed on the form of Dahlia and others that were present. The first to awaken however of the group, she strode forth amongst the visceral display of ecstatic death, Leasah's mind and spirit cemented in the power of this being with which she saw. Forevermore obsessed with serving it as the power displayed to her was beyond question. Only perfection was capable of such a devastating feat. Only perfection could step forth with such impunity and destroy utterly those who were unwittingly chasing it. Personality Never being denied, Leasah is notoriously demanding of everything to the letter. Even the slightest deviation throwing the woman into a fury upon the poor soul that failed in it's tasks. This when paired with a fervent obsession leads to a demeanor which is often described as delusional or grandiose in nature given the woman's own aptitude for the arts. Particularly loving the more vivid and grotesque displays both upon the canvase and on stage as such stoke the eternal craving which gnaws incessantly at Leasah's mind. However when not focused upon art or theatre, her obsessions turn towards fabric and aroma. Aiming to be themost opulent or the most vivid amongst all present. Often appearing in either extravagant gowns and leather which clings to flesh much like a body glove. Showing off a body honed through multiple lifetimes of dance with a visceral pull that often draws the gaze of all men to her without question. Dynasty Spanning through both the Tempestus and Pacificus Segmentums, the Epifano brand of entertainment is a niche Dynasty. Servicing solely the nobility of the Imperium and with occasion high ranking officials within the Administratum. Flourishing under the leadership of Marcus and Denita, the addition and soon absolute leadership of Leasah upon the untimely death of her parents has seen an ardent rise in both quality and quantity of performances. Artisans of all kinds flocking to the Epifano banner in hopes of greatness through their skills. However the rapid expansion under Leasah has started to draw ire from other previously established families. Leading to at the very least tensions between the two as the reach of the Epifano family strains to expand both towards the galactic north and east. Into the holy reaches of the Segmentum Solar. Leasah eager to exhilarate and captivate the nobility of this most desirable of areas as the Imperium's heart is ripe for things new and exotic. Things which Leasah is all to eager to provide in abundance. Relations (Add your own) *Dahlia Valance - Leasah's mistress and a source of subdued envy that knaws at the artist's already destroyed psyche. Gazing upon the Madame Reader with nigh disgust in her selection as Hadrak's chosen vessel. Ultimately choosing submission due to the love Leasah has for her daemonic overlord. *Hadrak - The nigh lifelong object of Leasah's unbound lust and adoration, seen to her as the embodiment of perfection and the source of her depraved visions. During their brief encounters, Hadrak takes particular notice of the sustained lust carried forth within her long corrupted heart. Indulging only briefly with such as to keep said fire burning eternally. *Sigil - The recent spectre mocking her deity and lord, Leasah holds a particularly strong animosity for such a being that by his very nature mocks the appearance of Hadrak and attempts to mimic perfection. Attuned eyes seeing only a pale reflection of the truth as it's tinted with the blinding rage imbued from such rampant behavior against both the Masque and Hadrak. *Ecclesiarchy - An organiziation long suspicious of nobility and intrinsically paranoid about the seeming incorruptibility shown from such a class. The Anathema's priests have long kept an eye upon Leasah due to her eccentric behaviors and borderline displays in the guise of art. Seemingly poised and ready to openly declare her a heretic and bring the full might of the Ministorum as well as Inquisition to bear. *Children of the Baseless Masque - The cult which Leasah gleefully belongs to, this outlet for the prodigy's crazed visions being a perfect venue for which Leasah can show off acts of the most depraved kind. Reserving what she calls her greatest works for the eves of summoning in which her object of lust, Hadrak, steps forth into realspace to commune with his "children" Quotes By: About: (Add your own) Category:Slaanesh Category:Chaos Cultists Category:Imperium Category:Characters